


Magnus’ list of approved and disapproved terms of endearment for Alexander

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pet Names, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Magnus Bane, Slice of Life, Stressed Alec Lightwood, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Warlocks also like to experiment. They're constantly looking to create things, improve things, change things.They trust the process of the experiment, and enjoy the journey more than the results.Thus, leading Magnus to an idea on how to experiment with nicknames and pet names on his Alexander.———This is an ongoing fanfic and it has sporadic updates since I am a chaotic human who has no organization skills :)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 83
Kudos: 568
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	1. Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me oh so happy so leave them if you enjoyed! 
> 
> I’m on tumblr and I’m a mess on there too: Malec_Lover23
> 
> I figured starting it off with the way Malec started off was a good idea

Warlocks get super bored sometimes. Immortality combined with waiting for potions to stew and clients to arrive makes for a lot of free time. 

Magnus, in particular, likes to think about things he loves during these periods of free time. And there's nothing more Magnus loves than his hazel-eyed, dark haired beauty of a husband. 

Warlocks also like to experiment. They're constantly looking to create things, improve things, change things. 

They trust the process of the experiment, and enjoy the journey more than the results. 

Thus, leading Magnus to an idea on how to experiment with nicknames and pet names on his Alexander. 

In Magnus' previous knowledge, if Alec approves of the name, he'll either smile shyly, blush, or scowl sometimes if he's in a grumpy mood. Normally that would convey he's unhappy with the name, but Magnus learned that if Alec truly doesn't like the name, Magnus will hear about it verbally. 

Magnus knows Alec secretly loves being coddled, but only by his husband. 

So Magnus knows Alec will secretly enjoy this little experiment he's planning, even if Alec really doesn't know the reasoning behind it. 

Magnus smiles and goes back to his stewing potion, glancing at the clock to see when he can begin his investigation. 

———

"You up for wine and cuddles on the balcony?" Magnus asks, taking both his and Alec's empty plates and sending them to the sink with a snap of his fingers. 

"When am I not?" Alec replies, stealing another piece of garlic bread from the basket on the table with a smile. 

Magnus shakes his head, "Nephilim and their need to eat. There's more lasagna if you're still hungry, Alexander."

"I'm fine. Besides, you promised me wine and cuddles. Who I am to turn that down?" Magnus smirks and comes closer to Alec, sliding his arms around his neck.

"You're sweet." Magnus bumps their noses together affectionately, leaning in for a quick peck on the mouth. 

Alec hums through the kiss as Magnus plays with the hairs at the nape of Alec's neck, "Come on, let's go." 

They settle onto one of the huge outdoor sofas they have on their balcony, only taking up a quarter of the sofa since they snuggle as close as possible to each other. 

Magnus lays his head on Alec's shoulder as Alec pulls a fleece blanket over the both of them. The October air of Brooklyn is chilly, but with Alec's ever-present warmth surrounding him, it's not too bad at all. Magnus glances at Alec, who's staring at the Brooklyn skyline. His hazel eyes sparkle in the bright lights of the city he loves so much. 

"Magnus?" Alec nudges him lightly with his elbow. 

"Hmm?"

"The wine?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts. Red or white?"

"Red," Magnus flicks his wrist and in a shimmer of blue sparks two glasses of wine appear. He hands one to Alec and their clink their glasses together. "What were you thinking about?" Alec curiously asks, tilting his head adorably. 

"Just this beautiful husband I happen to have."

"Magnussss..." Alec flushes, kissing Magnus' temple. 

They go through three glasses of wine each, just talking and periodically exchanging languid kisses and whispered giggles. 

"Mmh you're so warm," Magnus curls into Alec's chest. 

"And you're so tipsy." Magnus gasps and jerks his head up. 

"I cannot believe you'd degrade my opinions just because I had a little too much wine. You are the real tipsy one!" Magnus runs a fingers down Alec's jaw, relishes in the shiver it elicits from the Shadowhunter.

"Am I really that tipsy if I can do this?" And suddenly, Alec is pulling Magnus onto his lap. Magnus shrieks in surprise but it turns into a laugh when Alec wraps his arms around his back and presses their lips together. 

Alec tastes of home, of sweet wine, of happiness. And Magnus wants to get lost in it all. 

They both withdraw for no other reason than to breathe, and then Alec's lips are back against Magnus', and damn Magnus has never been happier. 

Magnus doesn't feel like stopping, and Alec clearly doesn't either as Magnus feels his tongue slide along his bottom lip, opening his mouth even further. 

In one graceful move that would make Magnus' knees weak if he were standing, Alec stands up, moving his arms from Magnus' back to cradle his ass. Magnus giggles and instinctively wraps his legs around Alec's waist. 

Magnus presses their foreheads together and his glamour drops as he whispers, "Take me to bed, pretty boy." 

Alec blushes at the name, and hides his face in Magnus' neck. 

Magnus runs a hand through his messy hair, "Wow, almost a year later and you're still blushing over that name. Must be a winner then, huh?" 

Magnus chuckles gently as the graceful, confident Nephilim turns into a stuttering mess, still managing to hold Magnus in his arms as he scrambles for a response. 

Magnus cups both of his cheeks lovingly, "Hush, now, stop your stuttering. Are you going to deny me my original request to take me to bed?" 

Alec huffs out a laugh but shakes his head resolutely, already moving toward their bedroom. 

Alec only stumbles a few times from the small distance from the balcony to the bedroom, but Magnus doesn't mind.

His first trial was a success.


	2. Love bug

Magnus opens his eyes and sighs as he feels warmth along his back. Golden sunlight tumbles through the window and into Magnus' eyes, but he's not too mad about it. 

Especially when Alec mumbles and pulls Magnus closer to his chest, arms tightening around his waist.

Alec had a super late patrol scheduled for last night, one that wouldn't be finished until 3 am. Alec said he would probably end up staying at the Institute, which then led Magnus to fall asleep frowning, holding onto Alec's pillow and missing his octopus of a husband.

However, Alec must've missed Magnus and their bed and crawled in at some point while Magnus was sleeping. Normally, Magnus is conditioned to wake when something disturbs his wards, but Alec is one of the few people who can successfully come into the loft without bothering Magnus while he's asleep. 

Magnus links their fingers and presses his lips to each one of Alec's digits, silently thanking the Angels for bringing him home safe. 

Magnus is just getting to Alec's ring finger when warm lips brush against the back of his neck, and Alec's hoarse morning voice murmurs, "Morning, Magnus." 

Magnus hums, delighted, just as a new name pops up in his head, one he's sure Alec will hate. 

Magnus shifts in bed so he's facing Alec, giving him a bright smile before whispering, "Good morning to you as well, love bug."

Alec's mouth opens and closes as Magnus does all he can to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. 

Finally, Alec responds. "So now you're calling me that annoying bug that is linked with another one and they swarm Brooklyn in the fall?" 

Magnus snorts and buries his face in the crook of Alec's neck, nodding his head. 

"That's lovely. Just what I wanted to hear this morning." Magnus is practically wheezing from his place against Alec's neck. 

Alec pokes his side playfully, making Magnus squirm with a squeal. "Hey, are you laughing at me?"

Magnus reluctantly pulls away from Alec's warmth to catch a glimpse of his facial expression. Alec's pouting, his lower lip jutted out, but the frown is still evident on his face. Magnus dissolves into laughter once more, throwing his head back against his silk pillow case. 

Once Magnus calms down enough to speak a full sentence, he's able to properly answer Alec's question, "Yes, clearly I was laughing at you. And as for the pet name, it's a term of endearment, Alexander. But I take it you don't like that one."

"No, sorry that I don't like being called a bug." And then they're both laughing, Magnus clutching onto his stomach as tears roll down his face and Alec just shaking his head fondly at his insane husband. 

Magnus finally stops laughing, and he knows he's got it coming for him when he makes eye contact with Alec. "See if I ever come home to you at 4 am anymore! I'll just stay at the Institute where I won't be bombarded by stupid pet names and then laughed at!"

Magnus winds a hand through Alec's bed head, smirking mischievously at his words, "Oh, my darling Alexander, you couldn't stay away from me even if you really wanted to." 

"I hate that you know that." Alec mutters, wrapping warm arms around Magnus' back and pulling them chest to chest. 

"The only reason why I know that is because it's the same for me. I missed my personal heater last night." 

"Well, let me take care of that now," Alec says, pulling the golden comforter above their heads so they're trapped in a huddle of warmth. 

Magnus lazily draws shapes on Alec’s arm, tracing runes from memory. 

“Missed you last night. I used to like late night patrol until I met someone to come home to.” Alec nuzzles into his neck. 

Magnus melts, and he’s sure there are hearts circling around his head. “I missed you too...love bug.” Alec dramatically sighs and shakes his head.

“I want a divorce.” Alec grumbles. Which, of course, sends Magnus into another bout of laughter.


	3. My love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow here I am with a third update all in a day that’s new! Enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments, they make my day! :)

Alec comes to and hears a soothing humming noise to his left. And then, a ringed hand carding through his hair. Alec makes a noise of contentment and shifts so he can move closer to the comforting hand sifting through his hair. 

“Hey, you with me? It’s alright, Alexander, everyone is okay.” 

And then he remembers why he woke up in this bed in the first place. He immediately reaches for his left side, where he remembers the demon spikes sticking out before he passed out from pain. He feels a dull throbbing, and then a warm hand is firmly squeezing his own, blocking him from touching the injury. 

“Don’t touch it, you’ll only cause more pain. Open those gorgeous eyes for me." And Magnus' voice is so soft, so gentle, and he knows he'll get to see his husband's beautiful features if he obeys.

Alec opens his eyes and winces, the bright light filtering through the windows. Definitely not the sight he wanted to see. 

"Oh, sorry." Magnus flicks his wrist and maroon curtains partially cover the sunlight. Then, Magnus’ face comes into his vision and Alec smiles. He’s dressed down, no makeup, hair flattened on his head, but Alec’s heart still stutters. 

“Heyyy...” He slurs, lifting a hand to touch Magnus’ cheek. He misses and just barely grazes Magnus’ ear. 

“Oh, my love, you’re so drugged right now.” Magnus leans down and kisses his forehead. 

“Nah, I’m okay. You’re just pretty.” Magnus blushes and Alec would tease him if he could only manage to speak a coherent sentence. He supposes he is a bit too drugged to trust himself with speech. 

Magnus’ hand returns back to his hair, and he slides up on the bed so he’s leaning against the headboard, and Alec can put his head in his lap without irritating his wound too much. 

“Magnus...what happened?” Alec asks after a few moments of sitting in silence. 

“Well, I got an alarming call from your sister saying you had demon needles sticking out of your side, and she had no idea if there was already demon poison in your system. Of course, by the time I got there you were close to passing out, from the pain I’m sure, and then I portaled you home and then examined you.”

“No demon poison?” Alec reluctantly glances down at his bandaged side. 

“There was some, but we got to it in time. Catarina gave you some medicine that will help with the pain. My magic can only do so much. That’s why you feel so groggy. You’ll feel that way for awhile, since you’ll have to keep taking it until it heals.”

Alec grabs Magnus’ hand, sensing his need for reassurance. 

“Alexander...when I got there you were writhing around in pain. I-I could barely think enough to go to you. You scared me so much.”

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I never meant to scare you. But I’m okay, you saved me. And now you’re stuck with me until I’m cleared to go back to the Institute.” 

“I will always save you. And since you’re so damn stubborn out in the field, there’s no room for that when recovering. You’re going to sit in this bed until Catarina can take you off the pain meds and you can do all the things healthy Shadowhunters do before even thinking about going back to work.” 

Alec pouts, “I can’t even go back for paperwork?”

Magnus looks down at his husband and raises an eyebrow. “If you can get through an entire conversation without grinning like a love sick puppy or falling asleep on me, I’ll have one of your siblings bring it over. Deal?” Alec nods his hand and yawns, relaxing his head against Magnus’ thigh. 

He realizes how drastically different his recovery time would be in the infirmary without Magnus. He would have both his parents, mentors, and the medics themselves speeding up the recovery process so he could get back on his feet as soon as possible. He rarely had anyone visit him. He knew Izzy and Jace would, but they had duties themselves. 

It was always way too soon he was back on the field. His half-healed wound would bleed and throb as he shot more arrows or flipped around with Jace on the training floor. He wouldn't accept comfort from anyone, as that was weak. 

Now he soaks up comfort like a dry sponge, and he feels no shame in it. Not every Shadowhunter can say they have someone like Magnus to wake up to after an insane amount of pain. It’s refreshing, calming, nurturing. 

And even through his drugged state, he suddenly feels the need to tell Magnus just how much he appreciates his presence and support. "Thank you for taking care of me, Magnus. And being here with me. You’re a sight for sore eyes!” 

Magnus' eyes light up in amusement and he cups Alec's cheek with a tenderness that brings tears to Alec's eyes, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his lips. 

"Of course, my love, there's no where I'd rather be." Alec smiles at the pet name, and he relishes in the way Magnus says it almost exclusively to Alec. Alec would never admit it out loud, but he loves to be spoiled by Magnus. Only he has the privilege to call him awful little names, portal him food from all over the world, and cuddle him within an inch of his life. 

Magnus grins back, mentally adding that to his list of acceptable names for Alec. Maybe this little injury was a blessing in disguise, in that respect at least.


	4. Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’d like :)
> 
> Tumblr: Malec_Lover23

Alec steps into the loft, sighing as the familiar scent of sandalwood washes over him. He shrugs his coat off and slips his shoes off, leaving them all in one pile with his bow and arrows.

He trudges into the main room, expecting to see Magnus curled up with a book or even attempting to make them an edible dinner, but Magnus is no where to be found. 

Alec doesn't remember Magnus talking about leaving for any reason after his last client scheduled a few hours before dinner. They always discuss their days in the morning over coffee and whatever breakfast Magnus feels like conjuring up. Looking back, that was the last moment Alec remembers feeling content and relaxed over the course of his ten hour long day. 

He very well may cry at the mere thought of waiting to see his husband after the day he had. Magnus always knows exactly what he needs on a hard day, and there's nothing more Alec likes than reassuring words and comforting touches. Just cuddling with Magnus for a few minutes will give Alec the strength he needs to keep going. 

Alec flops onto the couch, face first, and relaxes against it. If he can't have Magnus, he can still have a soft surface. 

A few minutes pass, Alec's thoughts increasingly becoming more fuzzy and blurred as he floats into the sweet land of unconsciousness. 

"Alexander? Is that you?" Alec perks up at the voice of his husband. 

He opens one eye and rolls over into his back, calling out, "Magnus? You're home?" 

Alec hears his husband laugh joyously and then he feels warm magic surround him, which would make him fall asleep even if he weren't so drained already. 

"Of course I'm home. How else would I be talking to you?" Magnus walks around the couch and sits down on the end of the couch, taking care to avoid sitting on Alec who's taking up most of it. 

Magnus grabs the throw off the back of the couch and wraps Alec in it. "I didn't see or hear you when I walked in. Where were you?" Magnus chuckles; his husband must be pretty out of it if he didn't hear him puttering in his apothecary while humming some old 90s song. 

"I was just in my apothecary, finishing up on potions I have to deliver tomorrow. I was pretty loud, are you feeling okay?" Alec's head is still throbbing, so he just shakes his head and sighs when Magnus' hand cups his cheek lovingly. 

"Sweetheart?" Ringed fingers find their way in Alec's hair, and Magnus scratches along his scalp. 

"I love it when you call me that." Alec dreamily says, grabbing onto Magnus' other hand and pulling him closer.

Magnus willingly allows Alec to pull him so he's laying on top of him. 

"Seriously, Alexander, are you alright? I'm not complaining about you being all clingy and warm, but you're not normally this tired when you get home."

Alec nuzzles against Magnus' cheek adorably, "Long day. Debriefings and meetings and paperwork. Just wanted to be with you. Glad you're here." 

"I'm glad you're here too, Alexander." Magnus replies, a fond smile gracing his features as he watches his husband slip into dreamland. He tugs the blanket tighter around Alec, squeezing both shoulder soothingly before sitting up. 

As Alec begins to snore, Magnus thinks that maybe he shouldn’t test his luck calling him sweetheart again when he's more alert. He wouldn't want to add it to the negatives. 

Magnus will just keep that bit of information to himself for the time being.


	5. Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s an old classic that Alec still doesn’t like, but we do find out why :) enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing

Magnus stops at the doorway to Alec's office, watching his adorable husband pour through books on his desk. 

There's been some weird demonic energy popping up in places between Manhattan, Brooklyn, and Queens. It's had everyone on alert, from the vampires to the warlocks to the Nephilim themselves. 

Since it's in Alec's territory, he's been working the hardest of everyone. 

He mutters under his breath as he goes between the books and typing something up on his laptop. 

His forehead creases in curiosity and frustration, a combination not unusual on his husband these days, and Magnus just wants to walk over and smooth down those wrinkles. 

Magnus settles for knocking instead and asking, "Doing okay, pup?" 

Alec looks up from his books and frowns, "I'm not a pup. I don't even know where you get these things from." 

"You're as cute as one." Magnus shrugs, "Sorry it slipped. Just trying to compliment my husband." Magnus sighs dramatically, bringing his hand up to study his nails. 

"So dramatic." Alec murmurs under his breath, a small smile curling his lips up. 

Magnus glances around the room and notices the three empty coffee cups on Alec's desk, and then the bags under his eyes become even more noticeable despite the dull lighting. 

"Come on, let's take a quick break."

Alec shakes his head and furiously types on his laptop. "No, I'm bound to find something soon." 

"Alexander, at least take your book and sit on the couch with me. Please, pup?" Alec jerks his head up and raises an eyebrow. 

"I'll take a break if and only if you never call me pup every again." Magnus would give him the world if he asked, so in comparison that's a small agreement. Besides, Alec's probably so tired he'll forget this little arrangement and Magnus will go back to calling his gorgeous little Nephilim whatever his heart desires. 

"Deal! Get over here, Shadowhunter!" Alec grumbles as he shuts his laptop off and closes his book. To Magnus' utter delight, he doesn't even grab a book to take with him. 

"I don't believe you." Alec mutters as he moves closer, lifting his hands up so Magnus can lace their fingers together. 

"Don't believe what?" Magnus asks innocently, bringing Alec's hand up to his mouth for a chaste kiss. 

"You never calling me pup again. For some odd reason that seems to be one of your favorites." 

Magnus blinks owlishly, "You just have to trust my word. I don't lie often, especially about something so serious."

"Yeah, I'll remember that when you call me pup again in the morning." Magnus laughs and leans up on his tiptoes to kiss Alec's forehead. 

"May I ask why you don't like it?" They sit on the couch, Alec immediately curling up to Magnus' side. 

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like you." Magnus runs a hand through his tousled hair as Alec continues, "All the other ones you call me like darling and love are something I can see you saying to me. But pup just doesn't stick to me." 

Magnus hums in response, smiling fondly when Alec nuzzles into Magnus' hand when he ceases to scratch his scalp. 

"You know what? Whenever you call me one of those other names, my heart always skips a beat and I cannot even try to hide my smile. But when you call me pup, I don’t get that same feeling.” 

Magnus’ heart is currently melting and he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to respond to such a charming declaration.

"It’s cute, but it’s not you. Or me, either," Alec adds, "Since I'm not cute or anything.”

"Sure you aren't, yet you're purring like a cat and snuggling me within an inch of your life. And that little face you get when you're frustrated about something, oh Angels above. Ooh, and when you wake up in the morning and immediately smile my heart feels like it’s going to explode-"

"Magnus..." Alec chides with a chuckle. 

"Oh, fine! No pup. But you're still cute and you could never convince me otherwise."

Alec sighs in exasperation, shaking his head and burrowing further into Magnus’ strong and warm arms. 

“Fine, ‘m cute. But only a little bit. And I won’t dare repeat that to anyone else.” 

“You don’t have to, I’m the only one who needs to hear it.” Magnus kisses Alec’s temple softly and resumes playing with Alec’s hair as he falls asleep. 

He’ll modify his list later. Right now, he’s got six feet of an exhausted Angel to pamper.


	6. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus adores holiday pet names and you can’t change my mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be ready on the 1st but I worked both yesterday and today so this is the first time I’ve been able to finish this up. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’d like <3

"Come on my darling, stay awake for me." Magnus says, setting Alec's coffee aside as he cleans their Keurig. 

They've been up for the past thirty-six hours tracking rogue warlocks summoning demon pods all over New York. They've just gotten a chance to come home to shower and eat, but they have to be back by lunchtime, despite the fact they've only been home for a few hours. 

"Tired." Alec sighs, leaning his chin on his folded hands. Magnus smiles at his sleepy husband who still looks impossibly radiant in Magnus' blue robe with his day old stubble he didn't have a chance to shave. 

"I know, but once we figure this out Izzy said she would give you a day off to sleep. Try your coffee, I put something sweet in it for you." 

Magnus hands him a cup of steaming coffee, lighter than his usual cup since Magnus added a splash of pumpkin spice creamer. 

"What'd you put in it?" Alec asks, grabbing Magnus' hand and tugging him forward. Magnus chuckles as he slides onto Alec's lap, winding his arm around his neck.

Alec's right hand rests on Magnus' hip while his left grips the coffee cup and brings it to his lips. 

"Pumpkin spice creamer. It is fall now." Magnus watches Alec scrunch his face up and stare at the cup before taking another sip. 

"Well that's certainly contradicting. How do you like it really?" Magnus plays with the hair at the nape of Alec's neck. 

"Ugh, it's kinda like those sweet drinks Izzy and Clary get from that coffee place." Alec cocks his head in confusion, "Those places...like...the name has star in it I think." 

Magnus snorts, "Starbucks?" 

"I guess?" Magnus laughs at Alec's cluelessness. 

Magnus leans over and presses a sweet kiss on Alec's cheek. 

Alec turns his head so his lips lightly brush Magnus'. "You missed the first time." He murmurs against his lips. 

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Come on, pumpkin, humor me. Just say you like it. I think you secretly like it.” 

Alec groans, leaning his head against Magnus' shoulder, "I'm not a food, Magnus. I'm not something people carve into. I'm not something people dress babies up as to look cute. That's the worse pet name yet." Alec scowls and it takes all of Magnus' self restraint not to laugh.

"It's fall, Alexander. I figured I would at least throw it out there. But I guess it's a no." Magnus shrugs indifferently and steals Alec's coffee cup to get a sip for himself. 

"It's absolutely a no." Alec shakes his head and tightens his grip around Magnus' waist. 

Magnus chugs the coffee, immediately snapping up another cup without the creamer for Alec. 

Alec glowers at the mug and then glances at Magnus. He grumbles under his breathe and Magnus hears him just fine, he just wants Alec to admit it. 

"What's that, love?" Magnus asks innocently, blinking up at him. 

"Can you put that stuff in there?"

“Wait...what stuff?” Magnus inquires inquisitively, a smug smirk already growing on his face. 

“Don’t make me say it Magnus. Fine, the pumpkin spice creamer. I want more.” 

“Of course, darling.” Magnus flicks his wrist and the black coffee turns sweeter with the creamer. 

Magnus watches Alec take another sip, this time making a delighted noise, and then leans forward to rest his lips against Alec’s ear, murmuring, “I told you so.”


	7. Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea created during a zoom meeting so, very original ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy Magnus calling Alec one of his favorite pet names! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

"Knock, knock!" Izzy taps against his door, waltzing in before Alec even acknowledges her. 

Alec rolls his eyes, "Why do you say knock knock if you knock anyway and why do you even knock if you're just gonna come in anyway." 

Isabelle laughs, "Someone's in a grumpy mood today. Not enough cuddles from a certain warlock this morning?" 

Alec scowls but halfheartedly agrees, knowing there's no way he could ever lie to Isabelle. 

"He had an early morning client." Alec shrugs, "Left me in bed to go put his makeup on. Does he not have magic for that sort of thing?" He sighs exasperatingly. 

Izzy just grins, shaking her head and sinking down in the leather chair across from his desk. "I love this side of you. Well, with a little less grumpiness. But, the disgustingly sappy romance makes up for it." 

Alec grumbles under his breath, types out the conclusion of his email he plans to send to Jia about recent Academy transfers, and then looks up at Isabelle. 

She's studying her nails, curling her fingers into a fist and then flattering it back out again. 

"Are you just here to annoy me or did you actually need something?" 

"Oh, yeah, I actually do need something. Alicante accepted that transfer request for those prisoners. They need to be portaled over for their trials and then they can be locked up there. We're getting rid of them." 

"Oh, thank the Angels. I felt sick to my stomach knowing they're just sitting beneath us." After finding the Shadowhunters who were dealing yin fen and giving it to innocent Shadowhunter kids, Alec could hardly see as his vision blurred red the entire walk back to the Institute. It hit close to home for both Izzy and Alec, after everything that happened with Isabelle and Raphael. Alec couldn't even remember the words to arrest them properly. 

He let Jace take over and walked to his office, hands trembling uncontrollably. 

The only person who was able to talk him down was Magnus, unsurprisingly. He held his shaking body tightly and gently reminded him that the Clave has never been kind to those who mess with the next generation, especially to such a harmful degree such as yin fen. 

Ever since then, his stomach turns every time he passes the elevator that would take him down to the holding cells. He can only imagine how difficult this process has been for Isabelle. 

Izzy agrees with a firm nod, "Me, too. So, I was wondering if you could call Magnus to see if he could possibly do it tomorrow, maybe even today if he's not too busy." Alec glances at the clock and sees it's only ten in the morning. 

"Yeah, I'll definitely call, but I'm not sure how busy he is today. For some reason I thought he said he'd be out of town all morning, but he just has some work in his apothecary after lunch." He fishes his phone from his pocket and clicks on Magnus' contact, gracing Alec with a gorgeous picture of Magnus bare-faced tangled up in golden sheets, smiling at Alec like he hung the sun that was steadily rising through their windows. 

His heart feels lighter just seeing his husband and dialing his number. 

"If it isn't my favorite person in the entire world. Hello, Alexander." 

"Hi." Alec replies, smiling bright enough to light up the entire Eastern Seaboard. 

Izzy swats his shoulder and Alec glares at her. "Put him on speaker!" She mouths. 

Alec clicks the button and holds the phone in between the two of them. 

"How has your morning been? I'm surprised you aren't complaining about leaving you in bed this morning." Magnus says. 

Izzy chuckles and leans closer to the phone, "He's already been complaining to me so you're safe, for now." 

Magnus laughs and happily replies with, "Hello, Isabelle. Didn't know I'd be graced with my favorite sibling duo."

Alec responds, "Yeah, first of all is it a good time? We need your help."

"It is. I just got done with my last client for the day and I'm just now letting a potion stew in my apothecary. How can I help, darling?" Alec's grin grows even wider at the familiar nickname that sends the equivalent of sunlight flying through him. 

A few moments pass, Alec grinning like the absolute romantic everyone knows he is and Izzy rolling her eyes. 

"Are you guys still there?" Izzy yanks the phone out of Alec's hand.

"Yes, sorry Magnus. Alec is just falling in love over here for the trillionth time. Do you remember those Shadowhunters who were dealing yin fen to those kids?" 

"I do." Magnus affirms, "I thought they were the Clave's problem now."

"They are, we just need someone to portal them to Alicante. Can you do that? We want them out of here as soon as possible." 

"I certainly don't blame you for that. Let's see, I have some things to do here and I can't really leave this to sit alone, so can I come later this afternoon? Perhaps...one or two?"

"Oh, that's perfect. Thank you so much, Magnus." Izzy hands the phone back to Alec, sitting back against the chair and folding her arms across her chest. 

"Darling?" Magnus asks, drawing out the word with a teasing hilt to his voice.

"Yeah?" Alec perks up at the attention, eliciting a teasing coo from his sister. 

"Since that time works so perfectly for my lunch, how about I bring you some Thai and then we'll portal these bastards out of the Institute? Sound good?" 

Izzy grabs the phone again since Alec is still smiling at the phone like they're having an additional telegraphic conversation. "I think he'd really like that, Magnus. If the look on his face is anything to go by." 

"Isabelle, go away!" Alec hisses, "You're ruining it!" 

Izzy cackles all the way out of his office, yelling an amused, "See you later, Magnus, but probably much later than one or two."

Alec groans, sliding down in his chair but taking his phone with him so he can still hear Magnus. 

"You know she's not wrong, darling." Magnus says, absolutely relishing in the little sound of contentment Alec makes over the phone. 

Magnus hums happily, "You like that name, don't you, Alexander?" 

Magnus can just imagine the blush that spreads across his cheeks, disappearing down his delicious chest. 

"Yeah, I do." He admits. "Can you come for lunch as soon as you're done?" 

"Of course, I can. It'll be a bit, though."

"Okay, love you." 

"I love you too, my darling Alexander." 

Needless to say, after Magnus is done with that potion, he writes that pet name first on his list in all capital letters, making a small note beside it that Alec is incapable of responding after using it on him.


	8. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another updateeeee I hope you enjoy :))))) 
> 
> Still think that Angel is another one Alec secretly adores with his entire being, but honestly Alec likes all of them he just won’t admit it!
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me oh so happy so leave them if you’d like

Magnus steps into the Hunter's Moon, a smile stretching across his face when he catches sight of his tall, dark, and handsome husband leaning on the bar, waiting for a refill. It's been a long and irritating day for both of them, but seeing Alec so genuinely happy and relaxed makes Magnus' long day entirely worth it. 

Alec and Magnus had plans to take their first year marriage anniversary off, but Jia pulled all the strings she could and even she couldn't get Alec the day off. It's been a busy season for the Nephilim, so Magnus reluctantly let Alec go early this morning while he decided to meet some clients since Alec wouldn't be home. 

Magnus walks up to the bar and leans parallel to Alec, bumping their hips and shoulders together. Alec tenses but then relaxes when Magnus' arm wraps around his waist. 

"Are you here alone tonight?" Magnus murmurs into his ear, digging his fingers into Alec's hip. 

Alec's eyes flutter shut and he replies with a quiet, "If you want me to be." 

Magnus hums, he always get extremely smug knowing Alec's flirty moods are a direct association to what Magnus has taught him about the art of flirting. 

"Then that's a very resounding yes. Can I buy you a drink?" 

"I actually already bought one for my husband and myself, but maybe you can buy next round." Alec says, lacing their fingers together. Alec brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses the back of Magnus' hand. 

"That's awfully kind of you to buy your husband a drink." Magnus kissing his temple as Maia hands Alec a cocktail and Magnus a martini. 

"Your man paid for that." Maia says to Magnus, winking and then shooing them away playfully. "Go make out or something, you're taking attention away from me at the bar." They both laugh at that, and Magnus holds out a twenty in her direction. 

Maia takes it with a pleased nod, and then Magnus winds his arm through Alec and pulls him to a booth at the back of the bar. The only thing on the table is a bouquet of colorful flowers and an empty glass. 

Magnus almost steers them toward the one beside it, but Alec grabs the bouquet and holds it out to Magnus, fondly saying, "Happy anniversary, Magnus. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the entire world." 

"That would be second happiest man in the world. Happy anniversary, Angel." Alec chuckles and presses a kiss to Magnus' lips. 

"How long have you been waiting to try that one?" Alec asks as they both sit down side by side. 

Magnus shrugs innocently, stirring his martini with his pinkie and then slipping his pinkie into his mouth, relishing in the way Alec stares at him, dazed. 

"It is accurate, Alexander. You are half Angel, and it shows in your looks, in your personality, and in those runes we'll definitely be using tonight." 

Alec smirks and takes a sip of his drink. "Very coy, Magnus, but you still didn't answer my question." 

"I might've been saving that one for a special occasion." Magnus eyes him and smiles when Alec cocks his head in confusion.

"When did you first think of it?" 

"Do you really want to know?"

Alec scoffs with a sarcastic, "Obviously!" 

Magnus snorts, carding a hand through Alec's messy hair as Alec leans his chin on Magnus' shoulder. "Okay fine, I'll tell you. I first thought of it when you slept in my bed the first time. I woke up before you, and I remember thinking, what in the world was I doing with a Shadowhunter in my bed? But I knew you were worth it, and by that time I was already head over heels in love with you." 

"See, I can't possibly compete with that. You've literally just won the award for saying the most sappiest things to me." 

"Oh," Magnus raises an eyebrow and trails a finger down Alec's jaw, "So that's a keeper then? You like Angel? It makes you blush that absolutely sinful red color I love so much." 

"Magnus, stop that." Alec chastises, accomplishing nothing but making his blush even more noticeable, much to Magnus' delight. 

Magnus licks his lips and kisses his husband, tasting the fruity cocktail Maia made him. 

Alec wraps his hands around Magnus' neck, pulling him closer and opening his mouth so Magnus' tongue can slip through. 

"Normally this happens after you kick my ass in pool." Alec whispers against his lips, opening his eyes to see golden shimmering ones staring back at him. 

"I did say it was a special occasion. It's not just any day we can celebrate being married for an entire year. A year ago we were probably shoving cake into each others faces and wondering when we can make a polite but quick escape back to the loft."

Alec chuckles and chastely kisses Magnus' mouth once more, saying, "It's truly been an amazing year with you by my side. I love you to pieces.” 

"Me too, Angel." He grins when Alec shyly smiles and sneaks a hand under Magnus' silk shirt. 

Magnus wraps his fingers around the stems of the flowers. "These are gorgeous, darling, thank you very much for the flowers." Magnus brings them to his nose and inhales the pleasant scent of fresh flowers. 

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them. I thought we could put them in that yellow vase we have sitting on the dining room table. Those roses are not looking too healthy compared to these."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you say we get out of here to make sure we get these flowers in some water?" Magnus winks and downs the rest of his martini. 

"Is that the only reason why we're rushing out of here?" Alec asks, raising an eyebrow when Magnus rolls his eyes and tugs on Alec's arm. 

"What can I say, Alexander? It is our anniversary after all." Magnus stands up and pulls Alec with him.

"You're just going to keep using that excuse, aren't you?" 

Magnus presses warm fingertips against Alec's jaw, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Don't complain, you know you love it."

"I love you." Alec responds, pressing his nose against Magnus' hairline as they wave to Maia and walk out of the bar with one goal and one goal only: get to the loft as quickly as possible, so they can "get those flowers into water."

The flowers stay on the floor where Magnus dropped them on the way to the bedroom until the next morning, where Magnus picks them up, puts them in the vase Alec was talking about, and adds Angel to his list of approved names for Alexander.


	9. Mon chéri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a enthusiastic caretaker and an under the weather Alexander. Thankfully, Magnus knows exactly how to make him feel better (the answer is cuddles and terms of endearment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’d like :)

Magnus pours more chicken broth into the boiling pot, humming to the jazz that is coming through his phone speaker. 

His smile grows when he hears the front door open, and then the telltale signs of his husband returning home. He had patrol today, so instead of dumping a bunch of paperwork onto the floor, he drops his bow, quiver, jacket, and boots in a huge pile that still makes Magnus roll his eyes. 

After taking all his gear off, he immediately searches the loft for Magnus. 

"Welcome home, Alexander." Magnus softly calls out, swaying to the music and stirring his pot of soup. 

Alec sneezes three times in response, causing Magnus to turn and look at his husband. His nose is red and his cheeks are flushed, and Magnus would certainly find it more adorable if he wasn't more concerned for Alec's well-being. 

"God bless you." Magnus says after Alec's done sneezing. He sniffles, murmurs a thank you, and wraps his arms around Magnus, pressing himself against Magnus' back. 

"Do you feel sick, my darling?" 

"No, just more tired than usual. And a little achy." 

"Good thing I'm making soup, then. We should go to bed early, just in case you're coming down with something." Alec nuzzles into Magnus' neck, his arms tightening around his waist. 

Magnus reaches around with his free hand and sifts through Alec's messy curls, smiling when he sighs contentedly and melts into the touch. 

Magnus is used to Alec's affectionate and downright clingy side, but he is always much more receptive and demanding of touch when he's under the weather, injured, or in need of emotional comfort. 

Something is clearly causing Alec to feel worn down, and Magnus just hopes it's merely a long day and not a sort of sickness. Alec sniffles again, leaning his warm cheek against Magnus' shoulder. 

"Are you alright mon chéri?" Magnus asks softly after a few more minutes of silence, save for the soup in the pot bubbling and Alec's occasional sniffles. Magnus almost believes his husband is asleep, as his entire weight seems pressed against Magnus. 

"'S that mean?" Alec mumbles against Magnus' neck. 

"It means my dear or my darling in French. Alexander, you are the Head of the New York Institute and you don't know French?" Magnus playfully admonishes.

"Hey, stop teasing me. My brain is too fried to keep up with it." Alec complains.

"I'm sorry, how about you go sit down and I'll bring you a bowl of this soup? It will probably make you feel better."

"I wanna be close to you." Magnus smiles and nudges him so he's standing further from him. 

"I do too, but you'll feel better when we eat. Go sit down, and I promise I'll come sit near you." Magnus gives him a gentle shove toward the table. 

"Cold." Alec mutters. Magnus perks up at that; it is definitely cold outside but Magnus has the heat on high in the loft, and Alec has been home for a few minutes, enough to warm up some. 

"Poor thing, you probably caught something from this awful weather. Here, have some of this." Magnus ladles some soup into a bowl and then passes it to Alec. 

Magnus presses the back of his hand to Alec's forehead. He's a bit warm, but not enough to give him a fever potion right this moment. 

"Your hand feels nice." Alec says, his eyes fluttering shut when Magnus moves his hand down to cup Alec's cheek. He runs his thumb across Alec's lower lip, murmuring, "Have some soup, it will warm you up some." 

Alec obeys, taking the bowl and sipping at the broth. 

Magnus conjures up one of his fuzziest blankets and wraps it around Alec’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple as he bundles him up. 

Then he gets himself a bowl of soup and sits close to Alec, who finishes his soup and then leans his head on Magnus’ shoulders. At this point he looks miserable, and Magnus wants nothing more than to take away whatever is causing him unneeded suffering. 

“How about a bath? I can make it warm and smell nice.” 

“Then we cuddle?” Alec asks, looking up at him with glassy and unfocused eyes. 

“Of course, mon chéri, I’ll cuddle you until you feel better and then even after that.” Alec smiles at the term of endearment, but even if he’s on his way to being delirious, he would never admit it to Magnus. 

Magnus does notice it, however, and he makes a mental note to add that to the list of affirmatives, because even though Alec may be feeling bad, he certainly would have heard about how much he dislikes it if he truly did. 

However, right now, he coaxes Alexander into a warm bath with natural remedies in the water to help with aches. And then they settle down on the couch, Magnus watching a movie until Alec’s snores become too loud to listen to the dialogue. 

Even then, he wouldn’t change that for the world.


	10. Sweet Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Magnus and Alec could probably care less about politics, but I'm so damn happy about this election outcome and wanted to update so here we are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m still shaking and it’s been twelve hours I haven’t been this happy in a long time! The amount of joy and happiness I’ve seen around the world today is absolutely invigorating. So happy for my country right now and we all truly appreciate the support ❤️💙
> 
> Magnus and Alec are emotional and so am I 😭

"Magnus! Magnus!" Alec rushes into Magnus' apothecary. Magnus turns from where he was just about to add a set of vampire fangs to his potion. Alec stumbles through the door, his messy hair flying everywhere.

"Look at this! Look at this! Guess what?" Alec is practically bouncing up and down. Magnus laughs joyfully, because just seeing his husband so happy is very contagious. Alec shoves his phone in his face and waves it back and forth. 

"Alexander, you'll have to settle down if you want me to read your phone." Magnus says amusingly, grabbing his wrist so he can read Alec's phone screen. 

On Alec's phone, Magnus reads that Joe Biden was just named the 46th president of the United States. They don't really keep up with mundane politics, the Clave alone has enough of it, but this is an election that has the power to change American history, so it was only a matter of time before the news hit the Shadow world. Obviously most of the Shadow world supports Biden, especially those who have been oppressed.

As Magnus reads the headline, he is filled with pride for both Alec and himself. They're both part of minorities, and know what it feels like to be censored and demeaned because of their sexualities. This is just one less person coming after them because of who they choose to love. 

Magnus looks up and immediately wraps his arms around Alec, squeezing him tight and swaying them back and forth. 

Alec giggles and returns the embrace just as fiercely. Americans can breathe now, they've fought hard for justice and finally achieved the peace they deserve. 

Magnus pulls away, melting when he sees a stray tear slip down Alec's cheek. Magnus gently wipes it away and then kisses his cheek. 

"It's alright, darling, this is a lot to take in. You know I'm so proud of you. We all deserve so much better than what we've had." Alec nods and nuzzles Magnus' neck. 

"Now I just have to get the Clave to follow." Alec mumbles against Magnus’ neck. Magnus hums and runs a hand through his hair soothingly. 

"If anyone can do it it's you. Oh, but this news is amazing, sweet cheeks,” Alec lifts his head from  
Magnus’ neck and raises an eyebrow. “I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for a leader that will give minorities their voices back."

"Magnus," Alec fondly rolls his eyes, but the smile is still stretched across his face as he replies, "I know you're excited, but I still don't approve of that name." 

Magnus groans and slaps him on the chest. "Alexander!" Magnus whines, "It was a Freudian slip, you know I can't help it when I get all excited!" 

Alec hums in thought, "Maybe I'll let it slide right now. Never again, though." 

"No?" Alec shakes his head, and Magnus pouts but gives him a gentle kiss anyway. 

"Worth a try. However, that is very good news." Magnus runs his thumb across Alec’s lower lip as it spreads into an even wider smile. 

Alec is so genuinely happy today, the joy is practically bleeding off of him. It’s such a good look on his husband, and a good way to persuade Alec to do pretty much anything Magnus asks. 

Since they have the day off, this is a perfect time to ask Alec on a date to Pandemonium. 

"Soooooooo..." Magnus starts, snaking a hand up Alec's chest and unbuttoning the first of what seems like hundreds of buttons to Magnus. 

"Yes?" Alec asks with a raised eyebrow. “What is it?”

"Since there's such good news in the world today, why don't we go drinking and dancing tonight?" 

Alec groans at Magnus request but then catches sight of Magnus’ puppy dog eyes and knows he’s done for. 

"Mhmm, I'm not sure...do you know of a good club?" 

Magnus gasps and thumbs open another button, tracing Alec's deflect rune with his nail. "Only the best club in New York."

"Wow. Do you have a connection with the owner?"

"I don't have a connection with the owner, but my husband does.” Alec laces their fingers together and they rest over Alec’s heart. Magnus feels his heart thump beneath his palm, how it speeds up when their eyes meet. 

“This husband of yours must have quite the reputation to have a connection with the owner of the best club in New York.”

“You are right about that. He’s a very powerful man. And he’d be even more powerful if he picks out another outfit to go clubbing. Go get ready!” Magnus pats his chest and then leans in, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

That night, they drink cocktails, toasting to a new and brighter future, and then dance until they stumble home in a blind daze of desire and exhilaration. Magnus is so happy seeing Alec so happy he completely forgets to add sweet cheeks to the list of negatives. 

He obviously doesn’t mind though.


	11. Gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just see pre Malec Magnus Bane singing Gorgeous by Taylor Swift thinking about Alec 😂

Magnus pauses the episode of Love Island they are watching and glances down at Alec, who's half asleep with his head curled up in Magnus' lap. 

"Alexander, don't you have to get up at like five tomorrow?" Magnus softly asks, playing with a strand of his hair. Alec looks up at Magnus from where he has his head in Magnus' lap. 

"Yeah." He replies, grabbing Magnus' hand and fiddling with his rings. 

"Then perhaps you should go to bed now, darling. You were practically asleep and it's already ten."

"Are you going to go to bed too?" 

Magnus shakes his head, brushing some hair out away from Alec's forehead, "No, I have some potions to brew in my apothecary for tomorrow." 

Alec laces their fingers together as he asks, "Will you tuck me in?" 

Magnus smiles and leans down, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. "Of course, gorgeous." 

A blush spreads across Alec's cheeks, noticeable even in the dim light of the living room. "I'm not gorgeous, stop using that as a term of endearment."

Magnus tsks disapprovingly "If that's the only reason why you don't like it, then that's not a good enough excuse to justify not using. I will teach you to see your radiant beauty if it's the last thing I do, Alexander." 

Magnus runs a hand through Alec's messy hair with a wink, patting his leg so he starts to get off the couch. "Come on, off to bed with you." 

Magnus follows Alec to the bedroom, smiling when he falls onto the bed and shuffles around until he's curled around Magnus' side of the bed and has the blanket wrapped around him. 

Magnus tucks the blanket around his neck, leaning down to kiss both cheeks and then his forehead. 

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Alec says, hazel eyes wide and lower lip jutted out adorably. Both Alec and Magnus already know the answer, but Magnus still hums in thought and then gasps. 

"I know!" Magnus slides into bed, patting his thigh so Alec can put his head in his lap. "If you admit that you're drop dead gorgeous then I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." 

Alec grumbles under his breath and shifts closer to Magnus under the covers. "I'm not though. That's opinionated, and maybe you have that opinion but that doesn't mean I have to." Magnus shakes his head and wishes he could convince this man that he is truly the most talented and beautiful person to walk this Earth. 

"Very intellectual, darling, but it's honestly a fact at this point. I wouldn't just marry someone who's ugly! I have to keep up my reputation or else people will start to think I'm letting myself go with relationships and all. Thus, my marriage to you is a way for people to remember I still have high standards when it comes to men." 

"Oh, so it's not about love or anything like that?" 

"Of course not. What kind of man would I be, then?" Magnus waves a dismissive hand, feeling Alec's shoulders shake with laughter. 

"Finnneeee!" Alec groans, "I am drop dead gorgeously, but only because my husband says so and because it helps his reputation." 

"Hey, that was hardly the deal!" Magnus slaps his bicep with a scowl. Alec rolls his eyes and nuzzles Magnus' leg. 

"Ooh, here's something else. If you admit that you secretly love the name then I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Alec sighs and wraps his arm around Magnus' waist. 

He replies with, "Magnus, I've learned that you can't say no to me. And while I don't want to take advantage of that, I know you'll stay even if I don't admit that I love the name."

"I hate that you know that." Magnus mumbles. "But..." He starts, leaning down with a smile, "You do like the name, don't you?"

"Whatever, sure, as long as it makes you happy, then I like it." 

“Then I’m definitely keeping it.” Magnus whispers, gently kisses Alec as he drifts off into dreamland.


	12. Hot stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop surprise update! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you enjoyed:)

"They're targeting warlocks across New York. They see the power that's possessed in this state, and this mysterious group wants to take down the strongest first. Once they have one, they cast a spell that leaves them unable to resist submitting." Alec says, zooming in on the large computer they have in front of the table. "This is why there's so many pockets of power and it's only growing." 

"So how can we handle this?" Izzy asks, hands crossed as she studies the red dots on the radar. 

"First, we can offer the warlocks shelter here at the Institute. Magnus is sending fire messages to those he knows aren't possessed. Next, I'm going to send out two teams, one will take out the warlocks and the other is focused on the demons they will be summoning. Luke and Jace will be in charge of that. Izzy, Magnus and I will stay here to welcome the warlocks who come here and offer them protection. I want as many people on this mission as possible." Magnus returns to Alec's side and Magnus wraps an arm around his waist in a sign of silent support and thankfulness. 

"This is our problem, just as much as it is the warlocks'. You're dismissed." The Shadowhunters dissipate, most of them finding either Luke or Jace and a few of them walking down to the weapons room to get geared up. 

Alec turns to Magnus as he says, "I managed to get ahold of a few of them. They are on their way now." 

"Good. Are you okay?" 

"Right as rain, Alexander. Thank you for standing by me, it means more than you could ever know." 

Alec's face softens and he cups Magnus' cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone gently. "Of course, I'll always protect you and stand by you." 

"Sir?" Alec whips his head around to find Underhill approaching him. "The rogue warlock who started this thing has sent us a fire message. It's already burnt, but he said he's coming for the most powerful warlock in New York. Magnus." 

Alec feels his vision bleed red and a surge of adrenaline flies through his veins at the thought of Magnus' name on this rogue warlock's mind. 

"Do you want us to respond?" Underhill asks. 

"Tell him I know a hundred ways to torture him if he messes with my man. Tell him that." Alec says with gritted teeth, tugging Magnus closer. 

Magnus definitely doesn't feel like swooning, no he does not. This is a serious situation that doesn't warrant passing out from admiration in his husband's arm. 

Alec is certainly protective over his family, but he can be quite possessive when it comes to Magnus. And Magnus secretly adores it with all his heart. 

"Don't respond to it." Magnus says, skimming his hand up Alec's arm to soothe him. "He's only trying to get a reaction. Just go after the main one first." Magnus' fingers curl around Alec's tensed bicep as Underhill nods and leaves them alone. 

"I'm alright, Alexander. You do know I can take care of myself, right?" Magnus says, trying his best to act indifferent towards Alec's words. 

"I know," Alec shrugs, "You just shouldn't have to all the time. I'm here, and as long as I am beside you you won't have to lift a finger. Besides, I do remember you telling me just how much you enjoyed the last time I had to defend you." 

"I did no such thing!" Magnus protests, hitting his chest lightly. "You must have caught me at a bad time when I was exhausted or magically depleted." 

"You have selective memory." Alec mutters, rolling his eyes when Magnus sighs and smooths down Alec's dress shirt. 

Magnus normally wouldn't find now as the best time to joke around, but Magnus has faith in the New York Institute. And with his husband leading them, they'll always find their way to victory. It's only a matter of when and how. 

Now if he could just get Alexander to relax some, he could possibly enjoy these next few hours of waiting in one of the most pleasurable of ways. 

"Alexander, you were one hundred percent right." Magnus admits, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"About what?" Alec asks, giving Magnus a confused expression.

"You protecting me." Magnus clarifies, thumbing over one of the buttons on Alec's shirt. "I love when you defend me, hot stuff." 

Alec scowls and turns to Magnus, immediately shaking his head. "Absolutely not. Nope. Never." 

Magnus grins, "Doesn't change the fact that I love when you defend me, darling." 

"Much better." Alec says, leaning over to brush his lips against Magnus' cheek. Alec goes back to flipping through the records Izzy gave him earlier, and Magnus grows bored quite quickly. 

Of course, he could stay quiet and let his Shadowhunter finishing Shadowhunting, but that's really no fun. And he doubts he'd be able to leave the room without Alec plastering himself to his side. 

He looks around and notices that the room is mostly empty, except for some people on the other side looking at a computer. 

"Alexander?" 

"Hmm?" Alec hums, turning the document over and setting it back down on the table. 

"Rather than tell you how much I love you defending me, perhaps I should show you?"

Alec freezes and Magnus smirks. He's got him wrapped around his finger now. 

"Where do you suggest we do that?" Alec asks nonchalantly, biting back a groan when Magnus rests his lips against his ear and replies, "Anywhere where I can get my hands on you."

"Hell, Magnus, we're literally in the middle of a mission and you want to convince me to take you to bed right now?" 

"We have plenty of time. Izzy will take in those other warlocks. And I know you'll protect me." Magnus whispers, biting his earlobe and then leaning down to run his tongue along Alec's deflect rune. 

"Angels...okay, yes, but just don't call me that name you did earlier." Magnus laughs against Alec's neck.

"Hot stuff?" 

Alec nods and inhales sharply as Magnus sucks a hickey on his neck. 

"I think that's a deal, but there's plenty more names where that came from." This time, Alec doesn't hold back his moan as Magnus steers him towards his old room. 

Magnus obviously can't win them all, but he's still technically winning, especially if he gets to take his Alexander to bed each and every night. The terms of endearment hardly matter after that.


End file.
